


10,000 Notes

by hahahaharlequin



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, F/M, M/M, Randomness, Slow To Update, sorry - Freeform, tumblr buddies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1703093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahahaharlequin/pseuds/hahahaharlequin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lovino Vargas, 19/M/Italy creates a tumblr account. He just started reblogging some post when another user follows his blog! He follows back, and friendship blossoms</p>
<p>=n=</p>
<p>Sorry, I suck at summaries</p>
            </blockquote>





	10,000 Notes

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea from Pewdiepie's lovestory, hahaha

One fine, fair day in a dainty home in Naples, Italy, a young man, -Lovino Vargas, aged 19- sat staring at the device laid in front of him. His younger brother Feliciano had placed his -laptop- in front of his brother. "What the hell is this?" Lovino practically -growled- at the younger -'copy'- of himself.

"Vee~ I wanted -Fratello- to enjoy my pocket wi-fi while I'm here," Feliciano replied, smiling innocently at his brother. Their parents have been divorced since Lovino was seven years old. Their mother took five-year old Feli with her, and moved to Germany with her mother's new husband, while Lovino stayed in Italy with his father and grandparents.

"Oh come on, -Wovi-~ Try using the internet!" Feli urged. At the Vargas Household, internet and other such gadgets are considered taboo. Lovino's grandparents and father 'convinced' him that internet will rot his brain, is not needed to function normally in society.

With a frustrated groan, Lovino gave up all hopes of getting his brother to stop bugging him. "Okay, -fine-. What do I have to do to make you leave me alone?" Lovino said, crossing his arms across his chest. Their father had gone out to the market to buy some food to stock up the whole week, while their grandparents were out visiting a sick neighbor.

"I want you to try -Tumblr- and try making new friends!" Feliciano chirped, turning on the computer. "What? -'Tumfer'-? What the fuck is that?" Lovino snorted at the weird name. "Language, brother..." Feliciano reminded, as he plugged the laptop to the socket.

"It's a website where you can make an account so you can post and 'reblog' pictures, word posts, videos, songs, and... oh! You can also chat with other people there! You can meet new friends!" Feliciano said cheerily, successfully logging in to his laptop.

He turned the laptop to face him, fingers moving swiftly above the keyboard. He turned the laptop to face Lovino again. "You -do- know how to use a computer, right?" he said, again with that innocent smile of his. 'I -seriously- want to rub that stupid smile off his face right now' Lovino thought.

"Of course I do! How the hell do you think I pass my classes, huh?" Lovino said, standing up in rage. "Eep! I was just -joking-!" Feliciano chanted, backing away into the wall. "Whatever. So what do I need to do to make an account on -'Tumfer'- or what-the fucking-ever..." Lovino said, sitting back on his chair slowly.

"Well, you need an email to--"

"-Don't- even ask if I have an email or not... For crying out loud, we email each other every night!" Lovino yelled at his brother. "I'm sorry! I won't ask anymore!! I'm really sorry!" Feli wailed. As much as Lovino hated his brother, what he hates most is when his brother starts crying. If he were left alone to cry by himself, he wouldn't stop. So he was used to comforting his brother before the first tear could even roll down.

He managed to create a 'decent enough' account, his username being: -'artandtomatoes17'-

"Okay. Now what?" Lovino groaned. He turned to his brother, only to find that he wasn't there. "Feli? Where are you?" Lovino yelled, his voice echoing around the house. He started thinking of those horror movies he liked to watch. 'That -can't- be possible! It's just too--' he was brought back to reality when he heard a crash come from the kitchen.

"What--" he ran inside, with Feliciano underneath a pile of pots and pans. "Idiot! What do you think you're doing?" he said, removing the pans on top of his brother. "Ve~ I was getting hungry, so I thought of cooking something for us, but then these pans fell on top of me..." he said, chuckling a bit as Lovino helped him up to his feet.

"About tumblr... All you need to do is follow blogs that post things that you like! There are blogs about food, and some art blogs--"

"I understand! Be right back," Lovino yelled as he sped back up to his room to check out tumblr.

//>.>.>//>.>.>//>.>.>//

After roughly around three hours of browsing through tumblr, although he wouldn't admit it to Feli's face, but he enjoyed being on tumblr!

'Now how to get Dad to get us internet and to get me a laptop...' he wondered in his room, pacing back and forth, while stealing glances at the shiny surface of his brother's laptop, gears whirring softly as it sat there charging.

Making up his mind, Lovino sat in front of the computer once again, turning it on. He logged back into his tumblr account. He was still a new user, so it was no surprise that he still had no followers. But what -really- caught his attention was the immediate rise of the graph indicating his activity.

'I was only out for a few minutes, and then--' He was surprised to see a common username topping the list. The user had liked -all- of Lovino's reblogs, and even reblogged a few others. 'Username 'redisawesome18', huh? Let's check this blog out...' Lovino thought, clicking the link to the other user's blog.

As soon as the webpage opened, a familiar song started playing. 'Hmm, -The Cab- good choice in music' Lovino thought smugly. The blog was a colorful mix of anime, video games and fanart. 'This person is -good-' Lovino thought as he scrolled down the blog's art tag. As he was staring at a drawing of a female character in a brown uniform with a red scarf, he received a notification on tumblr.

'-redisawesome18- started following you'

"What?!" Lovino yelped in surprise. He checked his dashboard, only to see a single soul willingly follow his blog.

-'redisawesome18'-

//>.>.>//>.>.>//>.>.>//

He pondered a while before clicking the 'Follow' button on 'redisawesome18''s blog. He hovered the cursor around it until he decided he would follow back this person. He closed the window for a while, then he logged back in to tumblr. He was surprised to see one new message in his inbox.

/'redisawesome18' asked: hey!! cool dude! thanks for following back! your blog's really cool! ya got an eye for art, huh? anyways, hope you enjoy my blog~~ peace out../

Lovino gaped at the message before him. He read it a few more times before typing his reply.

/'artandtomatoes17' replied: uhh... thanks for following first! I'm just new here... and you're my first follower, so I'm really happy. thanks/

He hit send and shut his eyes. 'God, why am I so embarrassed?!' he thought, covering his face with his hands when he felt his face heat up. He groaned in frustration as he got up to eat dinner, Feliciano tailing after him.

//>.>.>//>.>.>//>.>.>//

//Random headcanon  
//I was bored, sorry  
//Lame  
//I'm gonna update 'Across the Border' next

Note:  
-yep- is supposed to be italicized, emphasized, or add stress  
'meh' is supposed to be thought, memories, or "air quotes"  
"wow" is supposed to be dialogue, or speech  
/hmm/ is supposed to be chat dialogue, or messages


End file.
